1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the analysis of interferometrical sensors of micromovements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known method of carrying out a measurement of micromovements makes use of a fiber sensor with coupled interferometers. This sensor is essentially constituted by a Michelson interferometer for measurement, a multimode optical fiber to convey information to the analyzing device and a second Michelson interferometer for the analysis. This method has many advantages, including very high sensitivity and total immunity to external disturbances.
One of the main drawbacks of the measurement device implementing this method is the need for an extremely precise Michelson interferometer in the analyzing device, hence its high cost. When a measuring system with several sensors has to be made, it is necessary to have as man analyzing interferometers as there are sensors. This makes the multiple sensor system very costly.
An object of the present invention is a multiple sensor measurement system that costs as little as possible and, at the same time, has the same precision as the known system.